1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus for continuously conveying heat pipes, and more particularly to a processing apparatus for juxtaposing the heat pipes and moving the heat pipes along a slanting surface by gravity, whereby the heat pipes can be continuously conveyed and processed.
2. Description of Prior Art
The heat pipes are suitable for heat dissipation of electronic device dues to high thermal conductivity, fast thermal conductivity, light weight, fixed structure, simple structure and versatile usage. Moreover, the heat pipes can dissipate massive heat with no electrical power consumption. The conventional heat pipes are provided with wick structure on inner wall thereof and the wick structure is made of mesh with capillary function. By the capillary function, the working fluid in the heat pipe can be conveyed.
The heat pipes are manufactured by a series of processes including cleaning and annealing of pipe, filling working fluid, removing non-condensation gas and sealing the pipe. During those processes, the pipes are conveyed and clamped by mechanic clips. The pipe wall has the risk of damaging by the clips. The clamping involves the expanding and shrinking of clips such that the process time is prolonged and the yield is degraded.